


Third Time's a Charm

by siberat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Fluff, M/M, Mechpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling the worries build inside, Drift finds comfort in junk food, and soon stuffs himself with even more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> commission for Anonymous Hope you enjoy!!

Some mechs can be entirely too cruel! Even though the perpetual war between the Autobots and Decepticons had come to an end, it appeared as if some lines were still drawn, separating the ‘good mechs’ from the ‘bad mechs’. It sucked slag when you were a mech categorized as one of the bad ones.  
　　  
　　But hadn’t he proven that he was a changed mech? Hadn’t he shown he discarded his past life of hate and exchanged it for a more righteous path? Wasn’t his help with this expedition proof enough that his days of ruthless killing were done? Apparently, for most mechs, it wasn’t enough. More mechs than he’d like to admit still gave him a lingering, watchful glance upon this ship.  
　　  
　　Returning from a rather drab night from the Lost Light’s makeshift bar, Drift quickly closed and locked the door of his own personal quarters. Finally, he could be alone in his own sanctuary away from the judgmental mechs and their snark comments. All he had now was his thoughts- which wasn’t necessarily a good thing.  
　　  
　　 Amazingly, Swerve’s was still up and running; wasn’t an operational bar prohibited? Apparently, some could get away with breaking the rules while other’s still carried the burdens of their past no matter how hard one tried to bury it. Life could be so unfair.  
　　  
　　Drift sighed. In reality, it wasn’t Swerve he was upset with, just some of the mechs that happened to frequent the mini-bot's bar. While enjoying some fancy drink that was made up by the bar’s owner, the swordsmech had overheard some rude comments from the table just behind him. It was no secret he used to be a Decepticon. Hell, he openly admitted he had made a poor choice earlier in his life. Slag, he made several.  
　　  
　　Obviously, the poor major choice was choosing to join Megatron in his fight against the Senate. Why exactly did he join? Reflecting on his past, Drift couldn’t blame himself, at least at the time. Why would a low life, street mech want to fight for a class of people who had no problem with letting beings just like him slip through the cracks? Hadn’t the Senate been off-lining mechs they deemed obsolete?  
　　  
　　Even thinking of it now made Drift’s plating crawl. However, to be fair, the old Drift didn’t pay the exact reasons much thought. Being pissed at the world, Drift had only wanted to release a carnage of hurt onto other mechs that had caused him pain. He wanted to make other’s feel just like he had felt living on the streets. He wanted them to know the agony of losing the closest mech to him. He wanted them to know what despair was. And most of all, he wanted them to feel expendable like their life didn’t matter.  
　　  
　　Drift groaned and let out another sigh. Looking back, he knew how stupid that was. Megatron may have given him a reason to rise and join the fight. The warlord had given him hope to leave the slums behind and to unleash his anger on the world. That was how the monstrosity named Deadlock was born. However, in the end, he was still just as expendable. Just a pawn to be used in the war. Weren’t all the troops? Maybe, even now, he was still expendable. Who would miss him if he was gone?  
　　  
　　Propping his head on his hand, Drift idly looked at the table and discovered a package sitting on the corner. Eyeing it questioningly, he hadn’t remembered seeing it before. Curiosity won out and picking it up, the red and white mech inspected the rectangular gift. A message was scribbled on its sloppily wrapped paper.  
　　  
　　‘Drift, you need to chill out and learn to relax.’  
　　  
　　A short lived smiled appeared on his lips as he realized the answer to his previous question. Who would miss him? Rodimus would. Over the time of their expedition, their relationship had deepened. The two had hit it off instantly. The pair seemed to complete each other: Drift being the more calm and logical one and Rodimus being the more passionate and spontaneous one. True, both were known to annoy each other, but it didn’t take long for them to become more than just friends. Even after they shared each other’s berth, their relationship bloomed into something more steady. Of all the mechs he met over the years, who would’ve thought that the reckless and carefree captain of this ship would be one of the rare few who saw through his past?  
　　  
　　With a sigh, Drift unwrapped the gift and made a face when he discovered it was a chocolate bar. Of all the treats to gift him, why was it sweets? Hadn’t his lover known he wasn’t so fond of chocolate? Tossing the gift wrap down on the table, Drift discovered the second message.  
　　  
　　‘It tastes soooo good.’  
　　  
　　Rolling his optics in jest, Drift unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite. It was sweet, just like he remembered from the rare occasions he previously was able to eat a candy bar. Biting into the chunk in his mouth, a gush of caramel rushed out, covering his tongue in the sticky sweetness. While it wasn’t his normal cup of tea, it wasn’t terribly bad either.  
　　  
　　Plus, eating the chocolate bar temporarily made him forget his troubles. As he worked on swallowing the sticky mess in his mouth, he was not troubled by the thoughts of ridicule from the mechs in the bar. Being alone in his room didn’t seem all that bad. Bite after bite, the thoughts of whether he belonged or not did not plague him anymore.  
　　  
　　At least until the chocolate bar was finished, that is. With a small pout, Drift looked at the empty wrapper on the table, then frowned as the realization that he finished the treat in one sitting. He let out a sigh as his belly let out a grumble.  
　　  
　　“Great,” Drift mumbled at his rumbling belly. He was still hungry. If only he had some more...  
　　  
　　Well, there was the sweets that Rodimus kept stashed away. After all, the only thing the captain seemed to want is junk food and not the so called ‘healty crap’ that Drift normally fed himself. It’s not like his lover kept a tally on the sweets he stored over here.  
　　  
　　Releasing a big sigh, Drift silently scolded himself, but not for thinking of taking Rodimus’s snacks. He knew his partner wouldn’t care. What got him upset was how bad he was craving the junk food right now. This wasn’t normal for him.  
　　  
　　Drift stood up and walked to his hab suit’s mini kitchen and started to rummage through the cabinets. He passed over the more healthy options that he normally would dig into and settled on a pack of Oreo cookies. Opening the package, the swordsmech took out a black and white cookie and popped it in his mouth. No sooner than he bit into the cookie did he realize that a glass of cold energon milk would go great with this snack. Giving into his craving, Drift opened his fridge and looked around.  
　　  
　　“Awww man,” Drift whined as he saw the last of his energon milk was used to make into cream. He had planned on making some homemade mac and cheese with it but wondered if it would still hit the spot... It was made from milk after all. He opened the bottle and took a little sip at first. It was much thicker than milk but still tasted just fine. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he poured himself a glass of the thick cream.  
　　  
　　Taking a cookie, he dunked it into the cream first, allowing the treat to suck up some of the liquid and then put it in his mouth. The cold, sweet cream mixed with the cookie was simply delicious! One by one, Drift continued the ritual of dunking the cookie, placing it in his mouth, chewing, and then swallowing until before he knew it, all the cookies were gone. Then he chugged the rest of the cream in his glass.  
　　  
　　Consuming all the cookies felt oddly satisfying. It was almost like he was in Cybertopia. Nothing would bother him. No more feelings of worry and dread. No more fearing if he belonged or not. In the time he devoured the bag of oreo’s, it was like time stood still and nothing else mattered but to eat the tasty treats.  
　　  
　　And now that he was done, reality came screeching back. Giving a heavy sigh, Drift discarded the empty container into the trash. He leaned against the counter and frowned as his stomach growled. Going through a pack of oreo’s like it was nothing still didn’t satisfy his craving.   
　　  
　　Drift rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. If he stopped now and just went to bed, he could just sleep it off. But the groaning of his stomach made the thought unbearable along with the haunting events of earlier this evening. With a guilty conscious, Drift rummaged through his cabinets until he found some more treats.  
　　  
　　He ended up with a pack of devil dogs. Unwrapping one of his lover’s snacks, the chocolate cake with cream filling was brought to his lips, and Drift bit off a mouthful. He hummed at the food’s rich taste and licked at the cream that stuck to his mouth. Without much thought, he refilled his glass of cream and took a hearty swig.  
　　  
　　One by one, Drift fed himself the cream filled cakes, taking the time to savor the taste as he chewed each mouthful, then swallowed. He thought of nothing but how satisfying they tasted and how good eating them made him feel. However, the sound of his hab suit door swishing open woke him out of the daze. He quickly did his best to hide the evidence of his binge, shoving the devil dog cakes behind the energon dispenser and placing the glass of cream in the sink.  
　　  
　　“Aw man, you won’t believe what happened at work today Drift!” Rodimus shouted as he walked into the room. Drift stood with his back facing the other mech. “You should have seen Magnus’ face when he realized...”  
　　  
　　Rodimus babbled on, but Drift barely focused on what he was saying. Instead, he stood there mortified that his lover chose this exact time to just barge into his room. True, coming in unannounced was not new for Rodimus, and if it weren’t for the snacks hidden among his counter top and his mouth full of the cakey treats, Drift wouldn’t have cared.  
　　  
　　Doing his best to chew quickly and swallow the last of the remnants in his mouth, Drift looked down and was mortified to see just how much he had eaten: his once flat belly swelled out a bit. There was no way of hiding this from Rodimus. He placed his hands on his belly as a last ditch effort to see if what he saw was real. His belly was indeed petruding out a bit due to all the snacks he had consumed. Before he knew it, he let out a groan of dissaproval as his fingers gently messaged the flab.  
　　  
　　“Hey,” Rodimus asked. “Something bothering you Drift?”  
　　  
　　The swords mech’s optics shot wide open, and he bit his lower lip. He heard the footsteps of his lover approaching, and there was nothing he could do to hide the situation. He may have been able to cover up the wrappers from the consumed food, but there was no way to hide his belly. In the end, what Drift feared the most was what Rodimus would think of him.  
　　  
　　As he heard the footsteps come closer from behind, Drift felt as if his chest was being bound and he could hardly suck in a breath. He closed his optics and gently sucked in air through his mouth in an attempt to calm his anxiety. With trembling hands, Drift lowered them to try and hide his chubby belly. While he was quite fond of Rodimus, he suddenly wished he were gone.  
　　  
　　“Drift...” Rodimus nearly shouted. “Hello? Anyone home?” The red and yellow mech walked up behind the other and pressed his chest against the other’s back. “What’s wrong?”  
　　  
　　“N...Nothing...” Drift stammered as he tried not to shutter as he felt servo’s wrapping around his body. “I... J-just-”  
　　  
　　A yelp escaped the red and white mech’s lips as the hands traveled past his chest and ended up landing on just what he was trying to hide. At first, the servo’s questioningly poked, then gave an experimental squeeze. Drift felt his cheeks warm up as he realized he was caught: no way to hide what was found.  
　　  
　　“Sooo... Just what have you been up to?” Rodimus asked as he pushed Drift’s servo’s out of the way to give his hand full access. His servo’s gently rubbed up and down the swell of the belly, giving an occasional pinch and pat. However, as quickly as the rubbing began, it came to a stop just as quickly. “Well, I see you’ve enjoyed more than just the chocolate bar...” Rodimus’s hand snatched the poorly hidden box of devil dogs and shook out the remaining cake.   
　　  
　　“Hmm.... Didn’t leave much for me, did ya?” Rodimus pouted as the mech in his arms began to squirm. “Hey...”  
　　  
　　“Sorry,” Drift shouted with a touch of anger.  
　　  
　　“Dude, come on,” Rodimus whined. “I don’t care. If you like ‘em that much, you can have them all.” His arms wrapped tighter around the wriggling mech. “What’s wrong Drift?”  
　　  
　　“Let go of me!” Drift demanded and was immediately released from the bear hug he was previously trapped in. “Don’t... Touch me...”  
　　  
　　“Why?” Rodimus’ voice was filled with concern.   
　　  
　　“I...it’s....” Drift stuttered as he wished he was invisible. “..disgusting...”  
　　  
　　“Wha...” Rodimus started to ask, then stopped. Seeing Drift shy away from him, covering his belly with his servos, and his cheeks turning red gave him the answer to his question. Clearly, his partner was embarrassed. “Hey, it’s alright.” Drift just stood there cowaring in the other’s gaze. “Hey man, I don’t care that you ate all-er... Most of my snacks. I.. I don’t care that you stuffed your belly so full.... I mean...” Rodimus nervously bit at his lip. “I mean... It’s kinda hot.”  
　　  
　　Drift shot him a glare in disbelief. He did not just hear him say that.  
　　  
　　“What? You think there is something wrong with a curvy mech?” Rodimus gave a lopsided grin as his optics roamed over his lover’s body. “I think it kinda looks good on you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking a few times, Drift let the words sink in. So Rodimus wasn’t disgusted with him. No harsh names were shouted at him and no words of shame. While he was a bit disgusted with himself, it was nice to know that his lover didn’t think any less of him. After all, Rodimus never judged him poorly. Come to think of it, he was one of the few mech’s that didn’t. Why would he start now?  
　　  
　　“Come here,” Rodimus spoke with his arms open, beckoning a hug. Drift complied and allowed himself to be embraced. “So, what exactly happened that made you want to eat all the sweets? Need I remind you how you claimed these aren’t good for a mech? How they’ll rot your teeth?”  
　　  
　　Drift couldn’t help but allow a soft chuckle to escape as he remembered scolding his lover for snacking on junk food. He had always tried to encourage healthier options. “Just had a bad day. A dreadful day.”  
　　  
　　“Feeling better?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, a bit I guess,” Drift replied as he snuggled harder against his lover. “I don’t know why, but eating your junk food helped...”   
　　  
　　“Hey,” Rodimus cooed as he gave the other mech’s belly a pat, then grabbed the solo devil dog. “There’s still one left...” Unwrapping the treat, Rodimus winked and held it out for Drift. “No point in saving just one...”  
　　  
　　Drift rolled his optics but opened his mouth for the treat to be placed in. Once again, his mouth was filled with the sweetness of the chocolate cake and the cream filling. He closed his optics to savor just the taste as he swallowed the mouthful and immediately opened his mouth for more. What he didn’t expect was for the rest of the treat to be shoved into his mouth. His optics shot back open and was greeted with a laughing Rodimus as he worked to break the treat into a more manageable size.  
　　  
　　“Look at the mess you made,” Rodimus teased as he ran a finger to swipe away some cream from Drift’s lips. “Such a messy piggy, hm? Rodimus winked and licked the cream off his finger, then returned his attention to rubbing at the belly.  
　　  
　　Once Drift swallowed his mouthful, he licked his lips and accidentally let out a little burp. “Ah.. Excuse me,” Drift said as he covered his mouth with a servo, but just earned himself another laugh.  
　　  
　　“Hey, you want some more?” Rodimus asked. “You like peanut butter... I know you do.” Rodimus went to a cabinet that Drift had yet to rummage through. He brought out another box of cakey treats. “You should try these.”  
　　  
　　Rodimus wore a grin while Drift winced. “I... Think I ate enough for one day, don’t you think?” He pinched at his flabby belly.  
　　  
　　“Well,” Rodimus said with a hint of a pout. “If you’re done, then you’re done.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Drift said as he swallowed hard. “Unless you want a fatty for a lover.”  
　　  
　　“I wouldn’t object,” Rodimus answered quickly, earning himself a look from Drift. “What, I wouldn’t mind...I often wondered what you’d look like with some chub...”  
　　  
　　“Is it all you imagined?” Drift teased as he shook his belly.  
　　  
　　“Even better than I ever coulda’ imagined,” Rodimus answered as he lustily eyed the other’s body. “You look hot as slag...”  
　　  
　　Drift couldn’t help but smile at Rodimus’ comment. He knew the other mech good enough to know he was telling the truth. Even if he didn’t, the hungry way his optics looked at his body gave it away.  
　　  
　　Would it be so wrong of him to eat for his lover’s enjoyment? He knew Rodimus wasn’t a big fan of meditation, but still partook in the act because he asked him to. A twinge of excitement built up in the red and white mech’s body. He enjoyed seeing how worked up Rodimus got over him, even if it was something as silly as a chubby belly. That mech always found a way to make him feel totally loved.  
　　  
　　“Well, those treats aren’t going to get in my belly by themselves, now are they?” Drift asked, with his stomach adding a grumble to make the point clearer. Rodimus’ face lit up, and he ripped open the box of snacks. “But I need a drink first.” Drift retrieved his glass of cream from the sink. “Would you mind giving me a refill?”  
　　  
　　Rodimus nodded and opened the fridge. “What ya drinkin?”  
　　  
　　“The clear container with the green lid,” Drift answered, then chugged the rest of the cream in his cup, and held it out for a refill. The thick cream slowly poured into his glass.  
　　  
　　“Ehhh.. I think it spoiled,” Rodimus questioned, but Drift shook his head no.  
　　  
　　“It’s cream, Roddy,” Drift answered with a wink. “It’s supposed to be thicker.”  
　　  
　　Letting out a laugh, Rodimus continued to unwrap the treats and set them on a plate while Drift took a swig of his drink. His stomach let out a growl, and the swordsmech rubbed a servo over it in attempts to soothe the demanding growls.  
　　  
　　“Have a seat,” Rodimus said as he balanced the plate on one hand. Doing as he was told, Drift sauntered over to his desk and sat down. Rodimus followed behind him, set the dish down, and picked up the chocolate treat. “You’ll love these. They are my favorite.”  
　　  
　　One was brought to his lips, and the red and white mech eagerly bit into it. The chocolate mixed with peanut butter was simply devine! Once he swallowed, he held his mouth open, and another mouthful was placed in. Humming in satisfaction, Drift leaned back in his chair and rubbed a servo over his belly. Seeing the look on his lover’s face was definitely worth it. He had rarely ever seen this look of desire on Rodimus’ face.  
　　  
　　One by one, the peanut butter snacks were fed to Drift. As he alternated between eating the treats and gulping down the heavy cream, the plating of his midsection grew taut. Pressure began to build up in his expanding belly and Drift began to slow down. It became harder to swallow, and he needed to take breaks to catch his breath.  
　　  
　　“Erg....” Drift whined. “I don’t think I can eat much more...”  
　　  
　　“You only have a few more to go,” Rodimus cooed.  
　　  
　　“I am stuffed.”  
　　  
　　“Well, let me help you,” Rodimus stated as he gently rubbed a hand along the chubby belly. “Here, close your legs so I can sit.” Once the captain was on the other’s lap, a pair of servo’s gently massaged over the belly in an attempt to sooth the aches. Small patterns roamed over the surface, growing in circumference as they traveled over the broad surface.   
　　  
　　“You look amazing Drift,” Rodimus said as he couldn’t tear his optics away from his lover as he rubbed his hands all over. The hands slipped down to cup at the flab that hung over his waistline and gave a gentle pinch. “Nice...”  
　　  
　　Drift went to speak, but let out a loud belch instead. His cheeks reddened as he covered his mouth in embarrassment. “Wow, excuse me...”  
　　  
　　“Feel better?” the captain asked, and Drift shook his head yes. “Ready for the rest of the treats?” Drift’s only answer was the opening of his mouth. With a slow but steady pace, Rodimus fed the cakes to Drift, who slowly chewed, then swallowed. All the while, a hand rubbed at the sore belly, gently massaging in circles.  
　　  
　　Drift breathing was heavy and labored. His belly felt so heavy and full. Despite the fact that there was only one more treat left, he couldn’t imagine being able to fit it. Feeling this full- as if he was stuffed to the brim- was a first for him. He was more used to feeling empty and hungry. He didn’t despise it, in fact seeing how much Rodimus enjoyed feeding him and rubbing his belly excited him.   
　　  
　　“Almost there baby,” Rodimus cooed and pressed the last treat to his lover’s lips. With some reluctance, Drift opened his mouth and took a huge bite. “That’s it....almost done...” His servo’s rubbed encouragingly at the over stuffed belly. Engines began to purr as Drift swallowed his mouthful, then opened for more. Finally, the last piece!  
　　  
　　“Here,” Rodimus said as he held up the glass of cream once Drift swallowed his last mouthful. “Wash it down with this.”  
　　  
　　Drift couldn’t help but moan, but took the glass and chugged the remaining contents. “Oh boy,” He whined as he rubbed his servo’s over his belly. “I think I may just explode!”  
　　  
　　“Don’t be silly,” Rodimus laughed and held out his hand. “Let’s get you to your berth and you can lay down.”  
　　  
　　“I think I’m too fat to move,” Drift joked, but grabbed the offered hand and lifted himself out of the chair and allowed himself to be led to his berth. Pillows were pushed out of the way, and with a sigh of relief, Drift laid himself on his back. Rodimus joined him, laying himself next to him.  
　　  
　　“Feel alright?” Rodimus asked.  
　　  
　　“Yeah,” Drift lazily replied. “Just... Feel so stuffed. Belly aches...”  
　　  
　　“Here, let me rub it,” Rodimus said as his hands went tot he belly before he even finished speaking.  
　　  
　　The belly rub did help soothe the aches, as well as the kisses that started on his lips, then trailed down his chest only to end up on his belly. Drift couldn’t help but to giggle upon feeling his lover’s tongue drag across his belly and gently nip at his flabby sides.  
　　  
　　“Hey, that tickles,” Drift laughed and squirmed.  
　　  
　　“Can’t help it,” Rodimus teased but snuggled himself next to his lover. Placing a kiss on Drift’s cheek, he continued the belly rub, satisfying himself with watching Drift slowly fall into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

　The sight of his hab suit slowly came into focus as he woke from recharge. Drift blinked his optics a few times and gave his limbs a much-needed stretch. His body felt different, and suddenly the memories of the night’s previous binge sprang to his mind. Bringing a servo down to his belly, he no longer felt a firm stomach, but rather a squishy one. He spent several seconds playing with the soft belly before sitting up in his berth.  
　　  
　　Looking around, he discovered he was alone, and he remembered Rodimus had morning shift today. Glancing at the clock, the sports car grimace. It was nearly noon, and he overslept. Digesting all that food must have mad him exceptionally tired. With a bit of reluctance, he stood up and blinked a few times to get his bearings straight. Mild annoyance kicked in upon hearing his belly growl.  
　　  
　　Oddly enough, he felt hungry. Apparently over stuffing himself last night only resulted in his systems wanting more food. Drift thought he should just get in the shower, then spend the rest of the morning meditating. At least that would keep his mind off of food. At least for a while.  
　　  
　　However, upon noticing a plate of pastries set on the table with a note spoiled his plans. Drift shuffled over to the table, picked up the letter, and read it. Of course, it was from Rodimus, and it stated something along the lines of a belly like his shouldn’t be neglected. As if on cue, his belly let out another growl. Seeing the pastries- complete with white icing on top- didn’t help the situation at all.  
　　  
　　Without further delay, Drift picked one up and bit into it only to discover they were cherry filled. His favorite! His engine rumbled in appreciation as he swallowed and took another bite. What harm could eating one or two- of the breakfast pastries do? Well, the answer is quite simple, for who can really stop at just a couple? Soon Drift was looking down upon an empty plate. He tsk’ed at himself and glanced down at his belly. It was still squishy but didn’t growl anymore. At least he didn’t stuff himself silly at the first meal of the day. With his hunger satiated, he carried on with his day.  
　　  
　　Several days had passed with pretty much the same routine. When Drift would go to work, Rodimus would always drop off some sweets for him. No matter how many times Drift told himself not to open the bag and see what was inside, it always ended the same. At one part of the day, he would end up discovering the delicious treats and consume them all. Sometimes it was just one at a time, others, he ate them in one sitting.  
　　  
　　When he would return to his hab suit, Rodimus would be there with more food. The pair would spend the evening sitting down, watching movies or telling stories, all while feeding the red and white mech consumed all the food. Rodimus enjoyed hand feeding Drift as well as playing with his ever rounding belly.  
　　  
　　It didn’t take long for more than just his belly to get all flabby. The weight dispensed itself along his hips, thighs, and even his backside. His thighs would rub together as he walked, and things started jiggling that never jiggled before. Oddly, Drift wasn’t bothered by the weight gain. In fact, he felt better and much happier with himself.   
　　  
　　 Rodimus liked to tease Drift that he was such a fat aft and often slapped the chubby backside at every chance he got. The swordsmen didn’t mind, he actually enjoyed the attention. Rodimus would be all over him, worshiping his chubby belly, squeezing his fat aft, and most of all, licking and nipping at his thighs. Drift loved that. It would drive him nuts when Rodimus spent what seemed to be hours just messaging and sucking on the flab of this inner thighs.  
　　  
　　One night, Rodimus told him he had a special surprise for him. While drift liked surprises, he wasn’t happy with not being given as many sweets during the day. When he whined to Rodimus about it, he was told what waited for him after their shift will more than make up for it. Drift had faith in his lover, but his belly did not. The rest of the shift, his stomach growled in protest of not being given any snacks.  
　　  
　　Finally returning to his hab suit, Drift sat on his berth and awaited the return of his lover. He dreamed of what the surprise may be. Perhaps it was more chocolates, or maybe even a full course meal. He wouldn’t be apposed to making a meal out of desserts-they often did that. He would fill up on cakes and ice cream until all that was left was the empty cartons.  
　　  
　　It wasn’t long before the door to his hab suit swished open and Rodimus walked in. It was about time- Drift’s belly gave out another demanding growl- he was starving after all! The red and yellow mech held a box in one hand but set it on the table. Drift perked up, showing interest in what is in the box.  
　　  
　　“Hey,” Rodimus called out. “Sorry, I’m late. Got a little caught up.”  
　　  
　　“Did you bring me something to eat?” Drift questioned.  
　　  
　　“Some one’s a bit ancy,” Rodimus winked. “Don’t worry, I brought you plenty.”  
　　  
　　“And it all fits in that box?” Drift said in disbelief. He stood up and made his way to the table in which the box was resting.  
　　  
　　“Ah-ah!” Rodimus scolded. “Have some patience...”  
　　  
　　“You didn’t give me much food all day, and you’re asking me to wait?”  
　　  
　　Rodimus gave his lover a look, but he could tell Drift’s impatience was too much. “Ok, ok, go on. Snack on what’s in the box, if you must.”  
　　  
　　Drift didn’t have to be told twice. He opened the box and was delighted to see a chocolate icing cake. Utensils were already included, so Drift picked up a fork and stabbed a piece. The cake was yellow cake, loaded with chocolate frosting. Bringing the forkful to his lips, Drift took a heaping bite and hummed.  
　　  
　　“Do you like it?” Rodimus asked as he walked behind Drift and wrapped his arms around his lover. His hands gently kneaded at his pudgy belly.  
　　  
　　Drift swallowed, then spoke. “Delicious!” He kept digging into the cake, feeding himself forkful after forkful all while Rodimus rubbed at his belly from behind. Feeling his lover’s hands ghost along his body felt amazing. When the servo’s traveled along his now plump aft, it felt as if tiny jolts of electricity ran through his body. What felt even better was when the hands tickled at his thighs, fingers tracing the seams of his armor and gently pinching at the excess flab.  
　　  
　　“You look so good,” Rodimus cooed between kissing at neck cables. “Seeing you feed yourself....seeing your thick body... Feeling your soft and squishy thighs...” His tongue ran out to lick at neck cables before giving a gentle nip. “You have no idea what you do to me Drift...”  
　　  
　　“I have an idea,” Drift said with a laugh as he squirmed his body against his lover’s. “I can feel it pressing into my aft.”  
　　  
　　Rodimus’ spike was indeed released and fully erect. “See? I can’t help it...”  
　　  
　　Come to think of it, Rodimus felt boiling. True, it didn’t really take all that much to get the speedster worked up, but generally, some heavy petting and stroking were needed to get one’s body temperature to rise.  
　　  
　　“You feeling alright?” Drift questioned as he paused from eating the cake.  
　　  
　　“Just really horny...” Rodimus answered.  
　　  
　　“Really? I couldn’t tell.”  
　　  
　　“Wanna help me out?” Rodimus asked as he ground his cock into his lover’s chubby aft.  
　　  
　　“Hmmm...” Drift licked at some icing on his lips. “I guess...since you brought me a cake...”  
　　  
　　“Here,” Rodimus spoke as he turned his lover around. He hugged him tightly as he placed a kiss to his lips. “Get on your knees.”  
　　  
　　“As you wish... Captain,” Drift whispered. He pecked kisses down his lover’s chest as he got to his knees. Once he was comfortable, he licked his lips and gently grabbed a hold of his lover’s cock. He started out with just rubbing the tip against his mouth, teasingly flicking out his tongue. The tongue then swirled around the tip and traced the ridge of the head.  
　　  
　　“Primus,” Rodimus muttered. Drift’s actions were teasing but felt good.  
　　  
　　Drift took the tip of the others spike in his mouth and first ran his tongue around it, then sucked. He repeated his actions but took more in his mouth as he went. His hand holding the base of the cock gently pumped in the same bobbing rhythm of his lips. A steady pace was set, Drift’s mouth sucking as his tongue rubbed sporadically at the underside of the spike while his hand gently rubbed over sensitive nodes at the base.  
　　  
　　A daze of euphoria overcame Rodimus, but it was short lived as the mouth left the spike. Looking downwards, Rodimus discovered Drift running his lips down the underside of his spike, only to lick his way back up. Feeling the different sensations on his spike was enticing, even if it was a bit teasing. That was one thing he loved about Drift sucking his spike: he neither afraid to change things up nor was he shy about lavishing attention on his stiff member.  
　　  
　　Through half lidded optics, Rodimus watched as Drift eagerly licked at his spike. The tongue would trace the patterns down his spike, swirl its way back up only to have lips sloppily kiss the spike’s head. The mouth would then devour the spike, sucking it deep within, sliding over the tongue and pressing to the back of his lover’s throat.  
　　  
　　And when Drift started to hum- the vibrations that ran down his cock was nearly enough for him to lose it. Rodimus bit his lip and clenched his optics shut, fearing that he wouldn’t be able to hold out. He felt the urge of an overload building like water being held back by a damn, and as much as he would love to see Drift suck at his spike all night, he knew he wouldn’t last. Exhaling a moan, Rodimus placed a servo on the back of his lover’s bobbing helm.  
　　  
　　“Take me in..” Rodimus lustily spoke. “All the way, Drift...”   
　　  
　　Drift laughed- at least the best he could with his mouth full of spike. He knew just what his lover wanted, and had no qualms about giving it to him. He started slowly by inching the spike further in his mouth. As soon as it pressed against his intake, he ever so slowly pulled back, popping the spike out of his mouth. Each time he repeated the action, Drift would go a bit fast and deeper as well. Soon, the spike was slipping past his intake, and Drift would swallow causing a rhythmic suction.  
　　  
　　“Oh baby...” Rodimus cooed as he gently bucked his hips into it. “Feels... Soo good...”  
　　  
　　Drift knew his lover couldn’t hold out much longer. He grasped his hands on Rodimus’s hips as he worked the spike deeper past his intake making sure to wiggle his tongue and swallow. It wasn’t long before servo’s twitched on his helm and he felt the hot transfluid spill down his throat. Swallowing a few times, the white mech worked to milk all the fluid from his lover’s cock.  
　　  
　　Which seemed like a whole lot. The hot mess seemed to pour in, filling his belly as if he just chugged a whole bottle of cream. Just when he thought the flow was done, and he pulled the spike out from his throat, Drift found himself with mouthful after mouthful of his lover’s transfluid. Which, by the way, tasted rather sweet.   
　　  
　　“Don’t spill it,” Rodimus commanded. “Drink every last drop.”  
　　  
　　Each time his mouth filled with the thick, sweet juice, Drift did his best to gulp it all down. It tasted good and satiated his belly. When the flow began to ebb, he sucked harder, hoping to coax some more out. However, he didn’t have much luck.  
　　  
　　Rodimus gently pulled himself away and sat on the berth. He panted as he worked to catch his breath, but gave an eager smile to Drift. “Come here,” Rodimus asked as he patted his thigh, and Drift immediately crawled to his lover and rested his head on his thigh.  
　　  
　　Rodimus gently traced his fingers over Drifts finails and down to his chin. “Did ya enjoy yourself?”  
　　  
　　Drift nodded and blushed. “I want some more.” The truth was, there was something appealing about the aspect of filling up on his lover’s cum. Feeling his belly swell as the thick sweet transfluid slid down his throat turned him on. He felt a little weird admitting to that, but hearing his lover’s fans click on and the look of pure lust on his face reassured him it was ok.  
　　  
　　“Well, if you want more, all you have to do is ask.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hmmm,” Drift moaned as he nuzzled his helm on his lover’s thigh. “Can I have some more?” Drift asked. “Please?” He playfully nipped at his lover’s thigh.  
　　  
　　“How could I say no to you?” Rodimus answered, and clicked the cover of his valve open. “Have at it.” He laid himself down on the berth and spread his legs, giving his lover a good view of his already wet valve.  
　　  
　　Drift got on his knees and propped Rodimus’s legs over his shoulders. He didn’t go for the goods right away but instead took his time kissing down a thigh. Even when the thigh led to the crotch, Drift gently licked the surface around the port, but never the valve itself.  
　　  
　　“Ah man, such a tease...”  
　　  
　　Drift couldn’t help but give a chuckle at how Rodimus shifted himself in hopes to guide his tongue to his desired spot. In the end, he gave in, it wasn’t like he could holdout for his lover’s sweet juice for much longer. He started with a slow lick on the side of the valve, then licked in between the fold. After repeating his actions on the other side, Drift ran his tongue over the center of the valve, and ever so gently over the outer node. He kept it simple at first, his lips gently rubbing against the nub, being sure to not overstimulate it too soon.  
　　  
　　After several licks, he dared to suck the node between his lips, enjoying the shutter and moan from his lover. Applying more pressure, he sucked the nub into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it while a servo gently traced at the rim of the valve. However, when the finger dared to press in the slick valve, Rodimus protested.  
　　  
　　“Ah-AH!” the red and yellow mech scolded. “The only thing I want going into my valve is your tongue.”  
　　  
　　Drift couldn’t help but give a whine at his lover’s demand. What was with all the orders? Usually, Roddy liked whatever he gave him. The swordsmech merely shrugged it off. It was best to follow his captain’s orders after all.  
　　  
　　The finger that attempted to slide into the valve removed itself and moved up to right above the valve’s outer node. With a gentle upward pressure, the servo lifted, giving better access to the nub, in which Drift plotted his revenge. He wasn’t as gentle with his sucking this time, and the end result was Rodimus squirming at the sensation. Luckily, the red mech liked it rough.  
　　  
　　“Damn,” the words escaped Rodimus’ lips without much thought as he felt more lubricant spill from his valve, in which Drift began to eagerly lap up. He felt the tongue lap in sporadic patterns over his valve, only to then wrap around his port and give a gentle suck. “Ah, slaggit Drift...”  
　　  
　　Drift took those words as encouragement. With his fingers of one servo gently rolling the now swollen outer node and the fingers of his second hand spreading out the lips, his tongue dipped inside the valve while his lips kneaded along its’ outer rim. Drift hummed his pleasure, adding one more sensation in the assault.  
　　  
　　“Ahh... Primus Drift!” Rodimus gasped. “You’re... So good!”  
　　  
　　The red and white mech sucked harder as his tongue scooped in as deep as it would go. He managed to reach the first inner node, in which he attacked with vigor. Soon, he had Rodimus squirming beneath him, unable to keep his hips still. Fluids began to leak, creating a sloppy mess for Drift to lap up. With one final squeeze to the outer node, the valve gave its first quiver.  
　　  
　　“D-Drift...ah...” Rodimus screamed as his hips bucked. “G-goonna...cum...”  
　　  
　　Heeding the warning given by his lover, Drift pressed his face tightly against the valve. His lips sealed the best the could against the now quivering valve. The first wave of Rodimus orgasm flowed out, and Drift hungrily drank it up. The fluid from the valve was just as thick and sweet! He hummed in satisfaction as more flooded his mouth.  
　　  
　　With how much that was seeping out, Drift had a hard time swallowing fast enough. Excess spilled from his lips even when he pressed his face tighter to the source. He tried to consume it all, but the valve was expelling such an obnoxious amount that couldn’t have been natural. Even when the flow died down, and all that was left was a slow trickle followed by a few spurts, Drift was panting in attempts to catch his breath in between catching the sweet fluid and swallowing.  
　　  
　　And once the flow ended, Drift ran his tongue over the valve and down the aft to catch what had managed to spill from his mouth. This stuff could have been syk with the way he needed to get every last drop. If one could ever get addicted to cum, Drift imagined this would be the picture of it- his tongue desperately seeking out any last drop while his cooling fans had long started to try to cool his heated body.  
　　  
　　“Are you full yet?” Rodimus asked as he sat up.  
　　  
　　Drift smirked in reply and rubbed his servo’s over his belly, which now petruded out a bit. Giving it a shake, he felt all the cum he consumed slosh around. Instead of a hard belly from consuming so much food, his belly was rather soft... The kind of belly that was fun to knead and squish. As for the answer to the question- while yes, his belly was stuffed with his lover’s cum, but he was nowhere near full yet.  
　　  
　　Seeing his lover shake his head no, Rodimus gave a chuckle. He beckoned Drift up on the berth as he laid himself down. He guided the swordsmech to straddle his hips, and with some gentle coaxing with his fingers, eased his partner’s valve cover open. Once those hips were canted forward to give more access, the fingers ghosted against the valve before setting to work of preparing it for something bigger.  
　　  
　　Drift lulled his head back and groaned at the sensation. Feeling a finger side into his needy valve, he pushed himself down into the touch as his port began to produce lubrication. A second digit was placed in and upon them curling forward, Drift yelped out a cry of pleasure.  
　　  
　　“Did I hit the spot?”  
　　  
　　“Ah-hah...” Drift replied sluggishly as he circled his hips on the now scissoring fingers. “Just stick it in already.”  
　　  
　　“Rub your belly for me first,” Rodimus demanded.  
　　  
　　Drift immediately did what he was commanded. Both of his servos began to play with his pudgy belly. First, they only rubbed at the flab, then began to squish at the chub. When he rubbed his hands in long strokes up and down his belly, the sound of his lover’s engines purring caught his attention.  
　　  
　　“You’re so sexy,” Rodimus cooed. His fingers were still working at the valve, which was producing a good amount of lube. “I love seeing you like this.... All hot for me...” He removed his fingers from the valve and gently stroked his spike before holding it up. “C’mon... Hop on.”  
　　  
　　The red and white mech shifted up some, reached down to take the spike in his own servo, and positioned the tip to his valve. He gently rubbed the cock against his valve first, sliding the head over his lips, then rubbing the port down over the shaft. Once the spike was wet with his lube, it’s tip met the valve again, and was gently pushed in.  
　　  
　　Moaning at the feeling of the warm tightness of the valve clenching at his cock, Rodimus had to restrain himself from just slamming himself in. Drift seemed to take his sweet old time sliding himself deeper on his spike. It was such a tease when his lover lifted himself up or took a few seconds to adjust to his size. He felt the buildup of transfluid rise, and his urge to spill it intensified with each plunge of his lover’s valve.  
　　  
　　The only thing that satiated his lusty desire was the look of pure bliss on Drift’s face. Watching his lover’s optics clench then relax while gasping in short breathes of pleasure was a lovely sight to see. When that was mixed with the feeling of lube dripping down his cock, Rodimus was sure he died and went to heaven.  
　　  
　　After what seemed to be an eternity, he felt the warmth of the valve pressing against the base of his spike. Feeling fully engulfed by the warm port, Rodimus had to bite his lip to restrain himself. Primus, he felt like he had no control over himself when those hips began to rock back and forth.  
　　  
　　Upon feeling hands coaxing him forward, Drift smiled at his lover as he placed his servos’ on either side of Rodimus’ chest for support. He purred when he felt hands rubbing his squishy belly. It felt so nice! Feeling the set of hands travel to his flabby sides, he couldn’t help but laugh when they squeezed his love handles.  
　　  
　　“You ready?” Rodimus huffed.  
　　  
　　When Drift nodded yes, he felt his lover's legs pull up behind him and a second later, the hard thrust of his spike impaled his valve. The tip of the spike ran against his inner nodes and slammed against the uppermost one. Feeling the spike withdraw, he readied himself for the next one, and when it came, he swore he saw stars with how good it felt! He didn’t have much time before the next one came, and before he knew it, Rodimus was driving his cock into him at full speed. He could feel his charge build with each thrust...  
　　  
　　...but instead of it building up with each thrust, Drift’s optics shot open wide upon feeling the hot transfluid spill inside him and hearing his lover cry out his overload. With each twitch from his lover’s hips, a burst of fluids filled up his chamber and he swore he could feel his stomach stretch out even more. While it felt amazingly good, Drift wiggled his hips upon the spike, hoping to chase his own overload.  
　　  
　　Which never came. Soon, Rodimus was holding his hips steady, claiming how sensitive his spike was that he now lost it. Drift tried to not look disappointed- he knew his lover was running hotter than usual, and probably just needed to release his excess charge He had no qualms about helping him out, it’s just now, he had a charge building that would need a release.  
　　  
　　“Babe, what’s wrong?” Rodimus huffed as he gave the rounder belly a pat.  
　　  
　　“I...well, I didn’t... I didn’t get to finish,” Drift sheepishly responded, then furrowed his brows upon hearing Rodimus laugh.  
　　  
　　“Don’t worry, Drift,” Rodimus said, still laughing. “I think I got another round left in me.” He beckoned for Drift to lay next to him. “Just give me a few.”  
　　  
　　Carefully, Drift lifted himself off his lover's spike and laid himself down. “You seem very worked up tonight..”  
　　  
　　“Yeah?” Rodimus said. “I told you what you do to me.” His servo resumed playing with the squishy belly, then traveled to the round thighs. “I didn’t really see you complaining, now do I?’  
　　  
　　“No, of course not,” Drift answered. “I didn’t think it was possible for one to cum so much...”  
　　  
　　“You got me to orgasm multiple times before.”  
　　  
　　“No- I mean, the volume of transfluid you are expelling,” Drift corrected. “It’s just... So much.”  
　　  
　　“Ah...hah hah, yeah,” Rodimus answered as he pushed the other’s thighs apart to continue to play with his valve. “That’s because of this... Well, additive stuff.”  
　　  
　　“Additive stuff?” Drift asked out of concern.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, read about it somewhere,” Rodimus explained. “Makes you produce a lot of transfluid. So, you know, you cum a lot.” Drift gave him a puzzled look. “What?”  
　　  
　　“How did you know it was safe?”

　　“Well, I seem ok, right?” Rodimus answered.  
　　  
　　“It could have been risky-”  
　　  
　　“Come off it Drift,” Rodimus answered. “I read up on it...it’s natural ingredients... And states to just stay hydrated before using it, which I did.” The look on Drift’s face clearly shown concern. “I didn’t see you all concerned before... Slag, I never saw you more desperate to swallow my junk-”  
　　  
　　“If you start to feel bad, or wrong in any way, I need you to tell me, alright?” Drift demanded.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I will,” Rodimus whined. “Now, if you want to get off, I suggest you stop being such a buzz kill.”  
　　  
　　“Well, on that note,” Drift said as he gently stroked his lover’s cock. “My belly aint gonna fill itself.”  
　　  
　　Rodimus didn’t need much encouragement to stick his spike in a willing valve. With a hefty shove, he pushed Drift down on his back and quickly scrambled to his knees. He let his servo’s run along the plump thighs, pinching right before clasping his hands forcefully upon them and forcing the legs apart.  
　　  
　　Drift’s engine revved as his legs were lifted over Rodimus’ shoulders. He had no objections when his lover was a bit forceful. In fact, right now, after having been teased, he had to have it. He hungrily groaned when he felt the tip of his lover’s spike press against his valve and howled in pleasure when it was slammed into him. He felt it slide back out only to slam into him again.  
　　  
　　The pace was quick and steady, and Drift did his best to rock his hips and even push into it. Primus, being fragged like this was just what he needed! Just thinking of the promise of being filled with all his lover’s cum made him desire this even more. He let out a needy whine as his cooling fans ran faster.  
　　  
　　It didn’t take long for his charge to peak once again, not with Rodimus jacking into him so quick and hard. His valve gave a clench, followed by a flutter as if felt like bolts of electricity traveled through his body. Hit bit his lip and closed his optics in an attempt to hold out longer, but it was no use. Feeling his valve spasm around the thrusting spike proved too much- he howled out his overload.  
　　  
　　And upon feeling the release of even more transfluid in his chamber made his optics shoot wide open. Rodimus paused above him, his face beautifully strained as he fully unleashed his load. Drift felt his stomach’s plating grow tight as his lover pumped a few times, draining himself of his cum.  
　　  
　　Drift panted as he caught his breath. Feeling so full from devouring his lover’s cum made him feel satisfied like nothing else. His belly no longer growled. He felt loved. Slag, all he had to do was look up into Rodimus’ smiling face to know that he was wanted.  
　　  
　　He desperately wanted to know what Rodimus was thinking right now, but neither were in a state to talk. The red and yellow mech slowly withdrew his spike and gently took the legs from over his shoulders and laid them down on the berth. However, instead of laying down next to him, Rodimus gently laid on top of him, pecking a quick kiss on his lips.  
　　  
　　What happened next was more of a blur. He didn’t remember speaking. He didn’t remember asking, nor being asked. All he remembered was Rodimus saying how much he loved him, and seeing a bright blue light that shortly intensified moments later. The next thing he felt was his lover inside him- not in the form of interfacing. He could feel Rodimus in his systems, reaching every crevasse inside him, and he felt good.   
　　  
　　If Drift ever doubted Rodimus’ love, sharing his spark would prove just how much Rodimus loved him. He could feel it course through his system like liquid fire. Through this connection, Drift could tell just how serious Rodimus needed him at his side- and just how much he wanted him at his side. Finally, Drift knew he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

　Several weeks passed, and Drift continued on with his duties as usual. Rodimus continued to bring him treats as he sees fit, and Drift continued to eat them all. He has no thoughts of losing what weight he gained: he is content at being a rounder mech. And judging from Rodimus’ constant attention, he clearly enjoyed the rewards of being with a full figured mech.  
　　  
　　All was going rather well, until one morning when Drift woke up feeling different. He felt nauseous and passed it off on the feeding last night. Rodimus had, after all, tried to cook him up a fancy meal which ended up being some undercooked burgers and some burnt fries, with an assortment of sweets added in for good measure. One of the dishes Drift wasn’t even sure what it was supposed to be, but being the good sport that he was, he ate it anyway.  
　　  
　　Only now, he was regretting consuming that mystery dish. He rubbed his protesting belly, stood up and went to his medicine cabinet to find something to soothe his belly ache. His helm ached as well, and he decided to hit the wash racks in hopes of feeling better. The only thing that accomplished was him wanting to go back to his berth, but he had duties to perform and set out to do them.  
　　  
　　As the day progressed, he may not have felt nausea, but his mood was all over the place. Little things annoyed him as the day carried one- things that he used to be able to brush off suddenly became a huge deal to him. Once his co-workers noticed his snappish behavior, they made all attempts to steer clear of him. Naturally, this only made him feel isolated and incredibly sad.  
　　  
　　As the weeks went by, the symptoms only got worse. The nausea he felt in the morning turned into purging his tanks on a regular basis. He always felt run down and fatigued as if he just ran a marathon. He resorted to taking naps throughout the day. Every chance he got, he went back to his berth, partly because of how he felt.  
　　  
　　The other part was what he feared. He picked up on his symptoms; nausea and morning sickness, the fatigue and the mood swings. Was there a chance he could be sparked? Suddenly, Drift remembered that one night several weeks ago. He knew he received a lot of transfluid from his lover, and before they passed out into recharge.... They had spark merged. A shock of fear erupted inside of Drift as he realized the two needed ingredients to create a sparkling were met.  
　　  
　　How could he have been so careless? And why didn’t he think rationally the morning after? He could have stopped by the med bay and had this taken care of with a simple pill! But now, the procedure would be more invasive...  
　　  
　　“Primus,” Drift whispered to himself as he rubbed at his round belly as if this was its’ fault.  
　　  
　　Was he ready for a child? Would he be good enough of a role model in the new sparks life? And how would Rodimus react? These questions raced in his head, and no answer he could think up would calm him. Instead, he laid in his nest of pillows and fidgeted.  
　　  
　　The answer was simple. He knew he wasn’t ready for a child. How could he be responsible for another’s life when he barely had his under control? About him being good enough, well, how could a street rat turned Decepticon turned Autobot be a good figure in his child’s life? He knows nothing of how to raise a sparkling!  
　　  
　　His hands trembled in fear as he thought of how Rodimus would react. Would he still love him? Would he be upset at Drift? Would he blame Drift? He had no clue how his lover would handle this, but seeing as he just walked through his hab suit door, it wouldn’t be long until he would find his answer.  
　　  
　　“Hey Drift-” Rodimus stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the condition of Drift. “What’s wrong?”  
　　  
　　Drift looked up and watched Rodimus walk over to him. He felt a servo gently rub his back. Drift didn’t exactly know how to tell him his fears, so he just spat it out. “R-Rodimus, I .... I think I may be sparked.” Silence followed. Looking up at his lover, Drift saw optics wide in surprise. Rodimus opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but then just shut it. Primus, the silence was killing him! “Just.. Just say something!”  
　　  
　　“I...ah... Are... You sure?” Rodimus asked.  
　　  
　　“I’ve been feeling different the past few weeks,” Drift explained what was going on.  
　　  
　　“Did you go get tested?”  
　　  
　　“Not yet,” Drift answered.  
　　  
　　“Well, we should start there, right?” Rodimus stated, and Drift nodded his head.   
　　  
　　“But... What if I am, Rodimus?” Drift asked. “What will we do? Are you ready for this? Are we ready?”  
　　  
　　“Look, let’s not get all worked up until we know for sure, Drift,” Rodimus answered. “Why don’t you go get tested, so we know for sure.”  
　　  
　　“So, I guess I have to go to Ratchet?” Drift said wearily.  
　　  
　　“Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that....”  
　　  
　　... ... ...   
　　  
　　The walk to the med bay was excruciating. With every step, it felt like his pedes grew heavier. While he agreed that a test was in order, he was just so afraid of the results. Who would ever imagine a piece of paper could hold so much power over him? The results would change his future in an instant.  
　　  
　　The door swished open, and Drift shuffled in. It was a quiet day in the medical room. First Aid was tidying up some tools while Ratchet was cleaning a medical berth. Since none took any real notice of him entering, Drift thought about just doing an 180 and leaving. However, once Ratchet called out, Drift knew he couldn’t make his great escape.  
　　  
　　“What can I help you with?” Ratchet said as he tossed the cleaning rag aside. When no answer was given, he looked up toward the door. “Drift... Is everything alright?”  
　　  
　　“Y-Yeah,” Drift said as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “Fine.”  
　　  
　　“I doubt that,” Ratchet said with a chuckle. “Or else why would you be here?”  
　　  
　　“I...I..” Drift stammered. He didn’t know how or what to say.  
　　  
　　“Come,” Ratchet gestured to a more secluded room, and Drift reluctantly followed. Once the drapes were pulled closed, Ratchet resumed with his questions. “Seeing how you look like a turbofox in headlights, I know something is bothering you. You have two options. One, you can tell me. Two, you don’t, and I can’t help you.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Make your decision.”  
　　  
　　Inhaling sharply, Drift knew what he had to do. “I need...ah... I need you to check to see...if...erm...my gestation ch-chamber.. Or, well rather...if there...Well, I don’t, you know, exactly know how you’d check....” Drift kept sputtering and mumbling.  
　　  
　　“You think you may be sparked?” Ratchet said, quirking a brow. Drift’s cheeks turned bright red as he nodded yes.  
　　  
　　“Any idea of how far along you would be if you were sparked?”  
　　  
　　“I... Ah..... About 4 weeks, I guess...”  
　　  
　　“With it being that early, the most conclusive test would be to draw a vial of your energon,” Ratchet said as he gestured for the other mech to sit in a chair.  
　　  
　　“Ok,” Drift meekly replied as he watched Ratchet gather the needed tools to perform the energon draw. “Um... How would that tell that...one...” Drift fidgeted in his chair.  
　　  
　　“When one is sparked, the composition of one’s energon changes slightly,” Ratchet answered. “You know to put it simply.” The medic picked up an alcohol pad and began cleaning a section of his arm.  
　　  
　　“I’ll get the results.... On a piece of paper, right?” Drift asked, and the older mech nodded yes. “Promise?”  
　　  
　　“Of course,” Ratchet answered.  
　　  
　　Turned out that the trip to the med bay wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought. Ratchet remained very professional- which Drift knew he would, and promised to give the results in letter form. While Drift respected Ratchet, he simply could not bare to hear the news from the medic face to face.  
　　  
　　... ... ...  
　　  
　　 What turned out to be the worst was the few days wait. He was on pins and needles those few days as he awaited the result of the lab work, and when Ratchet finally commed him to pick up his results, Drift actually left his post early- that is, once he managed to drag his relief in sooner.  
　　  
　　So, now he was back in his hab suit, clutching the results nervously to his chest. Rodimus was on his way over, and all Drift had to do was wait a few more minutes and they would know the result. It seemed like what was in this envelope would change their lives forever!  
　　  
　　Rodimus burst through the door and swiftly walked to Drift, who was perched on his berth. “So, did you open it?”  
　　  
　　“No!” Drift exclaimed. “ I am waiting for you.”  
　　  
　　“Well, I’m here- rip it open,” Rodimus demanded. “The suspense is killing me.”  
　　  
　　“You’re telling me!” Drift replied as he opened the envelope, but he didn’t remove the papers yet. “There is one thing I have to say before we find out the results.”  
　　  
　　“Aww c’mon Drift!”

　　“Look, it’s important,” Drift said with a serious look to his lover.  
　　  
　　“Ok, ok, What’s up?” Rodimus asked as he rubbed his hands restlessly over his thighs.  
　　  
　　“I know we discussed that we wouldn’t really talk about this until we are aware the answer, but I have to say something first,” Drift said. “Even before we know if it’s something we have to say or not.”  
　　  
　　“Just spit it out Drift,” Rodimus said as he bit his lip. “Don’t get all confusing on me now.”

　　Drift inhaled deeply, then quickly exhaled. “Look, I know we have options here, but... Well, frankly, I cannot see the point in terminating it, you know, wasting a life.”  
　　  
　　“What do you mean?”  
　　  
　　“What I mean, Roddy, is that if I am sparked, I cannot terminate it,” Drift answered. “During my time with Wing... Spending time with them... Life is too valuable to waste.” He paused to try to judge Rodimus’ reaction. “I mean...the sparkling deserves a chance at life...”  
　　  
　　“Drift, it’s ok,” Rodimus answered. “I understand. I mean, we may not have been prepared... But how many mechs really are? I’m sure we can figure this whole sparkling-raising thing out, right?”  
　　  
　　Drift nodded. “Yeah...”  
　　  
　　“Now hurry up and open it!”  
　　  
　　Without further hesitation, Drift removed the papers and unfolded them. He looked where Ratchet circled some information, but it was all just numbers that made no sense to him. It wasn’t until he got to the bottom of the second page did he receive the answer, and his optics were wide in shock.  
　　  
　　“Well??” Rodimus impatiently asked. “Are we having a sparkling?”  
　　  
　　“Yes,” Drift replied. “I’m.... Sparked.”  
　　  
　　  
　　...... ... ...  
　　  
　　  
　　Drift waited, sitting in a chair facing the wall. Just what was Rodimus doing that he couldn’t watch? Or couldn’t hear for that matter, seeing that he had headphones on playing loud music. Over the past few months, Rodimus had been tending to his needs very nicely, but Drift didn’t expect half the things his lover done for him.  
　　  
　　For example, he performed the classics, such as rubbed his pedes when they were sore or provided him with all the food cravings he had, but he also did unexpected things for him as well. One time, he filled his room with an assortment of wildflowers because Drift had mentioned how beautiful they were when taking a short trip to a planet they were passing.  
　　  
　　Drift impatiently shifted his weight as he wondered what surprise his lover had for him now. He’d been waiting for a bit now, and the anticipation was getting to him. He slipped off the headphones and spoke. “Rodimus? Almost ready?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, you can turn around now,” Rodimus answered.  
　　  
　　When drift stood up from his chair and looked at what the red and yellow mech was up to, his jaw dropped in shock. There were dozens of candles placed on the one side of the room, and he had brought in a tub, which was filled to the top with bubbles.  
　　  
　　“Oh wow, Roddy,” Drift gasped.  
　　  
　　“I remember how you said you loved taking baths, and well, it can only be better with bubbles, right?” Rodimus wore a beaming smile. “This should be nice and relaxing for you, huh?”  
　　  
　　“It sure will,” Drift said as he stuck his arm in the water. The bath was nice and warm.  
　　  
　　“Here, get in,” Rodimus said, but preceded to get in the tub first. “It’s big enough for the both of us.”  
　　  
　　Drift did as he was told, making sure to gently rest himself on his lover- careful as to not squish him. He let out a sigh as he snuggled into Rodimus’ back. “This feels soooo good!”  
　　  
　　“I though it would,” Rodimus replied as he wrapped his hands around Drift and rubbed his huge belly. “Do you think you got twins in here?”  
　　  
　　“I surely hope not!” Drift exclaimed. “I don’t think we need double trouble. I have more than enough with you on my hands.”  
　　  
　　“Hey,” Rodimus protested in jest and gently patted the belly. “How much longer did Ratchet say you had?”  
　　  
　　“About two weeks, give or take,” Drift answered.  
　　  
　　“You sure got huge,” Rodimus ran his servo’s over the tight belly.  
　　  
　　“Ha.. Thanks, Roddy, that sure is sexy,” drift teased.  
　　  
　　“What? I like it, you know that ” Rodimus whined as he traced the patterns of red on the stomach. “The best has got to be your thunder-thighs.” His hands moved to tickle at the said thighs, but Drift squirmed and slapped them away.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, and you loved it when I got stuck in the chair during that meeting, don’t you?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, that was kinda hot. How I had to pry your flab away-”  
　　  
　　“-And embarrassing for me!” Drift yelled.   
　　  
　　“I didn’t think you could turn a deeper shade of red, Drift,” Rodimus laughed. “That was so cute.”  
　　  
　　“Is there anything that you don’t find sexy or cute?”  
　　  
　　“About you?” Rodimus kissed the back of his lover’s helm while his hands gently rubbed at his lover’s chubby sides. “No. You are stuck with an over-charged lover for the rest of your existence.”  
　　  
　　“You’re lucky I like you,” Drift said as he closed his optics and relished in the sensation of both the bubble bath and feeling servo’s caress his belly. It was very relaxing to feel the warmth around his body and his swelled belly to be touched. Out of nowhere, Drift felt a kick. “Oh!”  
　　  
　　“What?”  
　　  
　　“Here,” Drift guided his lover’s servo to the top portion of his belly. Once the kick was felt again, Drift smiled. “Did ya feel that?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah,” Rodimus said. “Wow, such a powerful little tyke, huh? Must take after me.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, see the trouble it’s causing already?” Drift replied as he closed his optics once again. He smiled upon feeling Rodimus’s lips brush against his helm.  
　　  
　　“Drift,” the red and yellow mech spoke. “I love you.”  
　　  
　　“I love you, too,” Drift replied as he closed his optics and snuggled into his lover. As long as Rodimus was by his side, he had no more fears of his future of raising their child.

 

............................

A/N- there you go! There is artwork to go with this piece, but its going to take a little longer than I thought to finish it, and with moving coming up, I don't want to delay posting the final chapter any longer. I'll just add the art in another chapter once it is finished. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
